LOST STARS
by SemeTae25
Summary: [ONESHOOT]. Jimin menyesalinya. Dulu ia sangat piawai dalam hal menyembunyikan perasaan bertalu yang terus memenuhi sesak napasnya. Memindainya dengan hati-hati agar tidak meluap dan tampak dipandangan Yoongi. Namun semuanya hanya sekejap. Bersifat sementara. MinYoon!


**LOST STARS**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin** **x** **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

Sesuatu yang seperti abu mengusik ketenangan malam Jimin kali ini. Menyamarkan tidur panjangnya dalam keresahan tidak berwujud. Menyakitkan. Penuh dengan kecaman akan rasa takut untuk menjalani hari esok.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit bukan sebuah masalah baginya. Ia masih cukup kuat meredam sapuan angin malam yang berhasil menembus celah terkecil dari _sweater_ rajut ditubuhnya. –hanya tentang pikiran berkabut yang mampu menggangu tidur pulas seorang Park Jimin.

Matanya membuka perlahan memandangi langit malam. Merupakan malam ketiga dimana ia menghabiskan waktu tidurnya dibawah naungan benda malam yang berkelip indah memenuhi pandangan. Beralaskan kedua lengan sebagai bantalan. Venus tengah bersinar dengan stabil memancarkan _albedo_ terbaiknya dalam menaklukan semesta. Mengalahkan gerak zig-zag cahaya bintang yang terlihat berkelip ramai tertangkap indra penglihatnya. Jimin terpukau pada eksistensinya yang seperti haus akan sebuah pengakuan. Betapa rupawan wujudnya ditengah langit malam bertabur bintang.

Kilas balik ingatannya pada sosok seterang _Carina_ menumbuk kesadarannya. Berkumpul menjadi sebuah kenangan menyesakkan. Membuat dadanya terhimpit oleh gejolak kemarahan yang didominasi rasa kecewa berlebih. Terasa bagai kesakitan yang fana namun terlihat nyata dan benar adanya.

Min Yoongi. Satu nama yang menorehkan beribu kesakitan dihatinya. Namun juga satu nama yang berarti pembaharuan dihidupnya. Membasuh lukanya yang membusuk sesabar seorang ibu memandikan anaknya, membantu lelap tidurnya dalam gamang yang terus menggangu nalarnya, mengarahkan langkah Jimin pada setapak yang sebelumnya berduri menghalangi jalannya kini berubah menjadi jalur termudah untuk ia jelajahi.

Sosok yang selalu terlihat elok dimatanya. –Yang harus memudar ditelan waktu.

 _"J_ _imin_ _. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Betelgeuse? –maksudku, kau tahu bahwa bintang raksasa itu dapat menggantikan matahari. Bukankah itu hal yang menarik bagimu?"_

 _J_ _imin_ _menghela napasnya sebal. Melirik tajam_ _Yoongi_ _yang tampak sibuk kembali pada lembar bacaannya. Mengabaikan gerak tangan J_ _imin_ _yang berisik membalik halaman tebal tentang mekanika benda langit ditangannya sekedar menunjukkan rasa kesal pada mahluk sialan yang terus mengoceh disampingnya. –J_ _imin_ _berusaha keras untuk mencermati bacaannya dalam keheningan. Dan_ _Yonngi_ _sangat pintar dalam hal membuyarkan konsentrasinya demi mendapat secuil perhatian. Berlagak sok tahu tentang antariksa yang dibacanya secara sembarangan pada lembar koran harian khusus membahas jajaran galaksi Bima sakti diatas meja belajarnya._

 _"Berhenti merecokki ku dengan pertanyaan bodohmu. Cukup diam dan jangan ganggu aku. –atau ku tendang kau keluar dari kamarku."_

 _"Ew.. Dasar maniak galaxy. Konyol sekali mendapatimu marah seperti ini hanya karena pertanyaan bodohku. Apa salahnya menjawab sih?"_

 _Keras kepala. –juga memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi._ _Yoongi_ _tidak lebih dari parasit. Hama pengganggu dihidup sempurna seorang_ _Park Jimin_ _yang terkesan monoton dan kaku._

 _" –Kau.. " J_ _imin_ _hampir mengumpat sebenarnya, namun sedikit memberi respond pada kerdil brengsek disampingnya ini tidak salah juga. Mendengar bahwa_ _Yoongi_ _cukup tertarik dengan hal sebegitu rumit tentang status bintang yang dipertanyakannya. "Ya. Sejujurnya aku tertarik dengan fakta itu. Walaupun Betelgeuse lebih redup dari Orionis,_ _ **regel.**_ _Kau harus tahu bahwa artikel itu tidak sembarangan dalam penjabarannya."_

 _J_ _imin_ _mencuri pandang pada lembar tipis yang diletakkan_ _Yoongi_ _diatas meja. Ia juga telah membaca artikel itu sampai pada titik terdalam. Mengulas tentang antariksa hingga mencapai lima halaman. Memuaskan hasrat keingintahuannya yang menggila._ _Yoongi_ _memilih mendengarkan penjalasan dari seorang maniak galaksi amatiran sepertinya ketimbang mengulik lembar bacaannya lebih dalam._

 _"Betelgeus itu merupakan supergiant bertipe M. Punya magnitudo yang besar dan magnitudo semu dengan variasi antara 0,3 sampai 1,1. Makanya ia dijadikan bintang alpa ketimbang Rigel yang lebih terang. Sedangkan magnitudo mutlaknya adalah -5,14"_

 _J_ _imin_ _mengehela napas bosan, "Mana mungkin juga ia digadang-gadang sebagai pengganti matahari kalau tidak sebanding. Yang kutahu ukuran Betelgeuse hampir sama dengan luas orbit Jupiter mengelilingi matahari. –raksasa dan perkasa. Tidak berlebihan, kalau ia mampu melahap semua planet hingga Jupiter sakalipun. Gila memang. Tapi, itu kenyataannya jika Betelgeuse beralih fungsi menjadi pusat tata surya kita."_

 _"Kau pun akan tertelan olehnya kurasa."_

 _Yoongi_ _terkikik mendengar gumamannya sendiri. Mengatup mulutnya secepat kilat kala melihat tatapan tidak suka yang dilayangkan J_ _imin_ _kearahnya._

 _" –sialan. Kau memotong penjelasanku."_ _Yoongi_ _bertindak seolah mengunci mulutnya dengan gembok dan membuang kuncinya asal. Tidak lupa memberikan peace sign andalannya._

" _Sayang sekali, Betelgeuse tengah sekarat memasuki masa-masa senjanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan meledak menjadi supernova." –Sudahlah. Mood ku hilang karenamu."_

 _Yoongi_ _tergelak hebat mendapati raut J_ _imin_ _yang terkesan acuh namun luar biasa merasa terganggu karena penjelasannya terpotong begitu saja._ _Yoongi_ _memang brengsek, padahal ia dengan jelas mendengar antusiasme J_ _imin_ _yang terselubung ketika mengemukakan teorinya. Ia tahu betapa tergila-gilanya seorang_ _Park Jimin_ _pada benda langit dan ia dengan kurang ajar mengalihkan topik sesukanya. Menggoda J_ _imin_ _memang selalu menyenangkan baginya._

 _"Ok. –Ok, aku hanya bercanda. Kau bisa melanjutkannya."_

 _"Tidak mau. Kau harus membayarku untuk penjelasan yang selanjutnya."_

 _Mata_ _Yoongi_ _membola tidak terima. Memukul J_ _imin_ _dengan membabi buta tanpa menghiraukan wajah sakit bercampur kesal yang ditampakkan J_ _imin_ _hingga ia terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya karena libasan tangan J_ _imin_ _yang terganggu atas aksinya._

 _"Hahaha.. Idiot. Astaga! Wajah mu benar-benar seperti biawak tercekik."_

– _Bangsat. Waktu berikutnya mereka habiskan untuk saling mengumpati satu sama lain._

Jimin mengingat semuanya. Tidak ada yang terlewat. –dari tiap detail kenangannya bersama Yoongi terasa begitu menyenangkan sekaligus menyiksa. Bagaimana dulu ia sangat membenci kehadiran sosok mungil tersebut hampir diseparuh hidupnya. Mengutuknya luar dalam karena telah berani melingkupinya seperti seekor ayam yang mengerami telurnya. Menggiringnya, berperan sebagai induk yang menuntun tiap langkahnya yang menyeret berat.

Orang tua Jimin menentangnya. Menolak keinginan anaknya bergelut dalam bidang astronomi yang dicintainya. Mereka memaksanya untuk mengambil kelas hukum, melanjutkan kegigihan ayah nya menjadi seorang jaksa ternama.

 _"Ck. Kau seperti banci saja. Baru ditentang sedikit sudah loyo begitu."_

 _Gerit gigi J_ _imin_ _terdengar memilukan. Menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi akan pecah. Ia masih remaja delapanbelas tahun kala itu. Mendapatkan tentangan terhadap cita-citanya adalah sebuah pukulan keras yang melumpuhkan langkahnya. Ia kesal dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa._

 _Dan_ _Yoongi_ _datang kekamarnya hanya untuk memberi cemoohan tidak berguna._

 _"Kau tidak mengerti!"_

 _" –siapa yang kau katakan tidak mengerti. Inilah kenapa aku selalu bilang untuk menjadi seorang yang mandiri, J_ _imin_ _. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu agar tidak terlena dengan kenyamanan yang diberikan orang tuamu. Lihat kau yang sekarang, seperti sampah tidak berguna. Kehilangan arah dan hanya mengandalkan belas kasihan dari ayahmu untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu."_

 _"Kau cengeng dan manja."_

 _Kata-kata_ _Yoongi_ _menamparnya telak. " –berubahlah. Jangan kalah hanya karena ayahmu tidak menyukai keputusanmu. Kalau kau memang mencintai sains lebih dari nyawamu. Maka, perjuangkan. Kau tidak perlu takut gagal. –kau harus tahu, gagal itu tidak seburuk kedengarannya. Asal kau dapat mendaurnya menjadi suatu pengalaman yang sewaktu-waktu dapat menopang langkahmu. Kuatlah. Kau seorang lelaki, J_ _imin_ _. Bersikaplah seperti gentleman."_

 _Dan J_ _imin_ _menangis keras menumpahkan segala rasa yang membebani pundaknya. Terisak pada kebenaran yang diuraikan_ _Yoongi_ _tanpa sedikitpun terselip kebohongan. Merengkuh sosok mungil_ _Yoongi_ _dalam tangis tergugu yang ia suarakan demi mengurangi rasa sakit atas sebuah penghakiman yang ia terima._ _Yoongi_ _dengan telaten memusut tiap tetes air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya. Berusaha menghapus duka lara dihatinya._

 _Diumur delapanbelas tahun J_ _imin_ _telah dibuang oleh orang tuanya secara halus. Ia dibiarkan hidup seperti gelandangan di kota sebesar Seoul tanpa diberi sepeserpun uang, hanya ada_ _Yoongi_ _disampingnya. Yang sudi membuntuti langkahnya tanpa banyak bertanya, memilih mengikuti J_ _imin_ _dikota perantauan meninggalkan Busan yang nyaman dan penuh kenangan._

 _Mereka bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan harian dan membayar uang kuliah J_ _imin_ _yang cukup mahal. –_ _Yoongi_ _yang paling gila dalam mengambil kerja part time ditiga tempat sekaligus. J_ _imin_ _hanya bisa melakoni satu pekerjaan yang tidak banyak menyita waktunya. Ia kuliah dan butuh waktu belajar maupun mengerjakan tugas._

 _Yoongi_ _menyuruhnya tetap fokus pada kuliahnya. –menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri untuk bekerja siang-malam tanpa istirahat. Jam tidur_ _Yoongi_ _sempit dan terbatas. Semua ia lakukan karena J_ _imin_ _._

Jimin tersenyum pahit akan hal itu. Memikirkan bagaimana dulu Yoongi rela melepas beasiswa program ilmu kesehatannya di _University of California_ hanya karena sebuah alasan tolol. Alasan yang seharusnya ia sesali selama hidupnya.

 _" –Jangan bercanda. Untuk apa aku kuliah jauh-jauh ke Los Angeles kalau menambat luka mu yang seperti ini saja aku belum mampu. Anggap saja kau pasien percobaan ku sebelum aku mengambil program studi itu dan menjadi dokter sungguhan yang terkenal hingga sulit kau jangkau. Hhhaha.. bersyukurlah karena aku menjadikanmu yang spesial,_ _Park_ _!"_

 _Dan_ _Yoongi_ _mengatakannya dengan santai walaupun jemari lentiknya menulusuri tulang halaman buku kedokteran yang tebal bertemankan rasa damba yang meredup. –baru saja ia beli beberapa minggu yang lalu._

 _Kemudian_ _Yoongi_ _tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi cemerlang miliknya pada J_ _imin_ _yang terlihat ragu atas alasan tidak masuk akalnya. J_ _imin_ _terlalu egois untuk bersuara mengeluarkan kebenaran pandangan matanya yang melihat_ _Yoongi_ _bagai hilang harapan namun tetap berusaha tegar._

"Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dulu berlaku sebangsat itu."

Gemerisik angin meniup lembut poni hitamnya yang telah memanjang. Jimin lupa memangkasnya. Ia berusaha bangkit terduduk untuk menelisik lembayung langit kelam bertabur titik-titik cahaya bintang yang menggantung. –menengok kekiri-kanan untuk mencari pematik api yang seingatnya ia letakkan disamping tubuhnya dengan sebatang rokok yang telah terjepit dibelah bibirnya, siap membantunya mengubur dalam kenangan pahit yang terus membrontak untuk ia kenang kembali.

 _"Kau sudah seperti adikku. Jadi, menurutlah sedikit padaku. Jangan suka membantah dan berbuat seenakmu kalau tidak ingin kuhajar!" –dan J_ _imin_ _membencinya._ _Yoongi_ _mengucapkannya terlampau ceria tanpa mengindahkan mimik terluka pemuda yang telah ia anggap adik tersebut. Bukan tentang perihal_ _Yoongi_ _yang akan menghajarnya. Ini tentang penegasan tersirat yang dilontarkan_ _pemuda_ _mungil tersebut berupa status hubungan mereka._

– _bukan lagi sebagai teman kecil yang istimewa, atau teman sejawat yang banyak berbagi luka._ _Yoongi_ _menegaskannya sebagai seorang adik. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Dan itu menohok J_ _imin_ _dengan mudah._

 _Menampik perasaannya yang terlanjur cinta. J_ _imin_ _memilih berhenti dan memendam cinta sepihaknya tanpa mengungkapkannya lebih dulu kepada_ _Yoongi_ _. Mundur teratur dari keadaan yang terasa membunuhnya perlahan. Berlaku acuh seperti biasanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak peduli pada setiap gerik napas_ _Yoongi_ _disampingnya. dan J_ _imin_ _merasa menjadi_ _manusia_ _paling brengsek sedunia karena membiarkan_ _Yoongi_ _merasa terabaikan._

 _J_ _imin_ _menyesalinya. Dulu ia sangat piawai dalam hal menyembunyikan perasaan bertalu yang terus memenuhi sesak napasnya. Memindainya dengan hati-hati agar tidak meluap dan tampak dipandangan_ _Yoongi_ _. Namun semuanya hanya sekejap. Bersifat sementara._

 _Karena nyatanya ia meledak dalam amarah kala melihat_ _Yoongi_ _berbagi saliva dengan baju separuh terbuka ditarik paksa oleh seorang lelaki bajingan. Underground fighter yang telah merusak_ _Yoongi_ _terlalu parah. Kekasih bangsatnya, yang telah memonopoli_ _Yoongi_ _dari J_ _imin_ _._

 _Tangannya bergetar ketika menatap manik sekelam malam milik_ _Yoongi_ _terlihat kosong. Sayu dan menggantung seolah sebagian nyawanya telah terenggut paksa tanpa persiapan._

 _" –Jangan menangis. Kumohon, jangan menangis. Katakan padaku, mana yang sakit? Mana yang harus ku perban? –mana.. KATAKAN PADAKU! SIALAN!"_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya J_ _imin_ _melihat air mata begitu deras membanjiri pipi gembil_ _Yoongi_ _yang terduduk lemas pada lantai berdebu. Sosok bajingan yang sebelumnya mencium_ _Yoong_ _i-nya telah melenggang pergi tidak peduli. Meninggalkan mereka dengan salam berdecih penuh hinaan._

 _"J_ _imin_ _. Aku kotor. Tanganku kotor, Wajahku, Kakiku, seluruh tubuhku butuh perban. J_ _im_ _-"_

 _"Hentikan. –cukup. Kenapa kau seperti ini?! Katakan padaku kenapa kau seperti ini?!"_

 _Suaranya melemah tersiram rasa kecewa yang membuncah._ _Yoongi_ _-nya._ _hyung_ _mungil-nya. Sosok yang berusaha terus ia jaga setengah mati. Berkhianat secara terang-terangan didepan wajahnya. J_ _imin_ _merasa gagal menjaga orang terkasihnya. " –aku mencintaimu,_ _hyung_ _. Tidak bisa kah –tidak bisa kah kau melihat itu pada diriku?" –walaupun_ _Yoong_ _i sebelumnya tidak mengetahui perasaannya yang telah lama berubah. Dari sekedar teman biasa – seorang hama penggangu – kakak yang mengayominya – hingga pada perasaan terbodoh yang menelannya. Cinta yang tidak bisa ia tutupi sepanjang hidupnya._

 _Dimana luka terdalam menggoresnya di keesokan paginya._

 _J_ _imin_ _meraung pada saat fajar menyingsing –yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang begitu cerah untuk ia memulai kembali aktifitas perkulihannya. Berniat melupakan pertengkaran hebat semalam bersama_ _Yoongi_ _. J_ _imin_ _sungguh bangun pagi hanya untuk menyampaikan kata maaf pada sosok_ _Yoong_ _i yang semalam habis ia cerca. –merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang paling terluka dan patut untuk dikasihani. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sosok yang telah ia cerca sedemikian rupa merupakan penopang terbaik dalam hidupnya._

 _Namun.. tubuh mungil yang terkulai lemas sedingin es dimusim salju itu begitu kejam memutus setiap persendian ditubuhnya. Tubuhnya seakan memadat tanpa tulang. Membuat J_ _imin_ _berlutut berharap semuanya hanya candaan._

 _Yoong_ _i tidak mungkin berbuat sekonyol ini._ _Yoong_ _i tidak akan pernah mampu meninggalkan J_ _imin_ _. Ia sangat percaya diri akan hal itu. Tapi kenyataan menamparnya pedih, memaksanya melihat pada tali-temali yang menjerat leher_ _Yoong_ _i. Mencekiknya hingga membiru pucat. Memperoloknya seperti bajingan yang terlambat berjuang. –terlambat menyadari kesalahan yang ternyata mampu membuat_ _Yoong_ _i berbuat nekat untuk menciptakan jarak terlampau jauh darinya. Jarak yang tidak bisa ia capai, kecuali ia ikut mengakhiri hidupnya juga._

" –min.. Jimin!"

Jimin menoleh kilat pada sosok pemuda berkulit tan yang sibuk melambai kearahnya. Memecah gelembung lamunan masa lalu yang terus menerobos masuk kepikirannya. _Hyung_ nya memintanya untuk segera turun dari balkon kamarnya yang tanpa pagar pembatas. Menjulurkan kakinya dengan berani.

Ia tersenyum tipis, melambai balik pada sosok dibawahnya. "Kau yang kesini, _hyung!_ "

" _Aisshh.._ bocah ini!"

Jimin tertawa melihat _hyung_ nya yang kesal namun tetap menyeret langkah untuk menuruti permintaannya.

" –kau menjatuhkannya? Aku menemukannya tergeletak didekat lemari pendingin."

"Ouh.. kertas apa itu?"

Pemuda itu berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. "Mana kutahu. Yang jelas aku melihat ada nama mu yang menembus kertas itu dengan tinta memudar. Kupikir, itu pasti punyamu."

Jimin mangangguk kecil. Menarik kerta menguning berbau apak dari tangan _Hyung_ nya.

– _Ah, kertas ini rupanya._

"Apa isinya? Surat cinta yah?"

"Ey.. mana mungkin surat cinta sekumal ini. –bukan apa-apa _Hyung._ "

Jimin hanya membacanya sekilas, tersenyum lega menarik kembali pandangannya pada langit berbintang. "Aku harus membuangnya untuk bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu. Hehe.."

Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun kala jemarinya merobek kertas kumal tersebut hingga menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Meniupnya untuk terbang menjauh terbawa angin malam yang mendayu. Menghantarkan tiap potongan kecil yang tercecer diudara untuk menyampaikan kerinduannya pada sosok seindah dan sekelam malam. Membisikkan salam perpisahan dengan perasaan ringan tanpa beban.

Jimin tersenyum cerah mendapat rangkulan dari _Hyung_ nya. –bersedia menemaninya begadang hingga fajar membentang. Mereka tertawa dan berbagi cerita hingga keindahan semesta membungkam gelak tawa mereka. Tergantikan rasa kagum yang luar biasa.

– _Yoongi hyung_ _. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mau mengenangmu lagi. Tolong bantu aku untuk melupakanmu. Agar aku tidak terus terpuruk pada penyesalan terhebatku. Maafkan aku, dan terimakasih karena telah menjadi sosok yang begitu mengagumkan dihidupku._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, Venus terlihat terang sekali semalam. Dan sekarang, langit cerah sebelum fajar, Venus dan Jupiter terlihat menakjubkan di cakrawala. Mereka terlihat seperti bintang ganda yang brilian. Kau juga melihatnya diatas sana kan,_ _hyung_ _? Kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa aku begitu tergila-gila pada antariksa._

 _Ini tepat didua tahun kepergianmu, kan? Padahal kau punya janji untuk melihat fenomena luar biasa seperti ini bersama ku. Ck, dasar tidak tepat janji !_

 _Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan terus mencintaimu_ _hyung_ _.. Walaupun kau ingkar janji, dan menyebalkan._

 _Kumohon, bantu aku melupakanmu._

 **.**

 _J_ _imin_ _. Ini_ _Yoongi hyung_ _._

 _Hhehehe.. maaf, belakangan ini aku selalu memaksamu untuk memanggilku_ _hyung_ _. Habis mau bagaimana? Aku kan memang_ _dua ta_ _hun lebih tua darimu._

 _Jimin_ _-ah. Tolong maafkan_ _hyung_ _yang terus mengecewakanmu. –_ _hyung_ _begitu malu untuk sekedar bertatap muka lagi denganmu. Kau sudah seperti pahlawan, teman terbaik, adik yang pemarah, dan cinta pertama_ _hyung_ _yang harus kandas ditengah jalan._

 _Kau pasti terkejut, eoh? Hahaha.._

 _Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya lebih dulu,_ _Jimin_ _-ah. Dan kau lebih pengecut lagi karena memendam perasaan sialan itu begitu lama._

 _Kita memang bodoh. Idiot sesungguhnya dalam hal percintaan. Pasangan tolol yang tidak percaya diri akan perasaan masing-masing._

 _Maafkan aku yang memberi harapan kosong pada cita-citamu. Aku selalu ingin berjuang bersamamu dan merasakan euphoria menyenangkan yang terus kau janjikan._

 _Tapi, aku terlena. Kehidupan keras Seoul seolah mendepak habis kemurnian yang kumiliki. Kau tahu betapa –bajingan- itu telah berhasil membuat ku bertekuk lutut untuknya. Aku mengabaikanmu dan berlagak tidak peduli. Aku bahkan sempat hampir menampar wajahmu kala kau berteriak memarahi –bajingan- itu yang untuk pertama kalinya bertatap muka denganmu._

 _Aku marah. Bukan karena kau meneriakkinya. Tapi karena aku telah begitu dalam mengecewakanmu. Aku ingin memaki diriku sendiri._

 _J_ _imin_ _.. kau tahu bahwa aku selalu berdoa agar kebahagian selalu menyertaimu._

– _Mewujudkan impian besarmu untuk menjadi seorang astronot ternama. Menjelajahi semesta tanpa rasa takut. Juga menjadi pusat semestaku yang begitu tangguh dan membanggakan._

 _Kau akan selalu seperti itu, berdirilah pada strata teratas. –pada susunan piramid tertinggi yang kau dambakan._

 _Dan aku akan selalu disini. Ditempat sepi yang menampilkan layar kehidupan sebatas dirimu, tentangmu, kesakitanmu.. Aku selalu disini untuk menopangmu._

 _J_ _imin_ _. Tetaplah pada anganmu, walaupun itu terlihat gamang dan tidak pasti. Karena disitu ada setitik harapan yang menantimu. Tegaklah, dan buktikan pada kedua orang tuamu bahwa kau mampu memberikan rasa bangga dengan jalanmu sendiri._

 _Kau yang terhebat._

 _Dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu_

 _Kau harus bisa melupakan ku dan hidup normal seperti biasanya._

 _Akan ada saat dimana kau akan bisa berdamai dengan masalalu dan kembali hidup tanpa sebuah beban. Aku menantikan hari itu._

 _Hari dimana kau berjanji untuk tidak mengingatku lagi._

 _To : J_ _imin_ _ie ku yang manis :*_

 _Hyung_ _yang menyayangimu._

13th November 2015

.

.

Halluuuww..

ini ff sebagai permintaan maaf aku karna belom bisa lanjutin lost angel's

hiikkss, semua ff yg aku taroh di hardisk pada ke format

dan smpe sekarang belum ada mood buat nulis ulang, maaf T_T

.

ohya, ini ff udh 3 kali aku publish.

dengan cash yang selalu berubah-ubah hhehe

.

pertama dngan cast kyuhyun-yesung (2015)

kedua dngan cast jungkook-oh hyun ji (oc) (2018)

ketiga dengan cast jimin-yoongi (2018)

hhehe

.

doain yh supaya secepatnya bisa lanjut lost angel's lgi :*

lafyu

.

SemeTae25


End file.
